Giant magnetoresistance (GMR) elements formed of a multi-layer film of a ferromagnetic layer and a non-magnetic layer, and tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) elements using an insulating layer (tunnel barrier layer or barrier layer) as a non-magnetic layer have been known as an element using a change in resistance value (change in magnetoresistance) based on a change of a relative angle formed by the magnetization of two ferromagnetic layers.
In recent years, spin-orbit-torque type magnetoresistance effect elements using spin-orbit torque (SOT), and domain wall type magnetic recording elements using the movement of a magnetic domain wall have attracted attention among spin elements using a change in magnetoresistance.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes a spin-orbit-torque type magnetoresistance effect element. SOT is induced by the pure spin currents generated by a spin-orbit interaction or the Rashba effect at an interface of different kinds of materials. The current for inducing SOT in the magnetoresistance effect element flows in a direction intersecting a lamination direction of the magnetoresistance effect element. There is no need to allow a current to flow in the lamination direction of the magnetoresistance effect element, and the life of the magnetoresistance effect element is expected to be increased.
Patent Document 1 describes a domain wall type magnetic recording element. In the domain wall type magnetic recording element, the resistance value changes in stages by the movement of a magnetic domain wall in a magnetic recording layer. Multivalued data recording can be performed by changing the resistance value in stages. In addition, data recording can be performed in analog form, not digital form of “0” and “1”.